Chili Bean Bomb
For the Chili Bean in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Chili Bean. :For other uses of beans, see bean. |duration/GW = 3 sec. |cooldown/GW = 45 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A |ability for/GW = |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |duration/GW2 = 3 sec. |cooldown/GW2 = 45 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A |ability for/BfN = |variant/BfN = |duration/BfN = 3 sec. |cooldown/BfN = 18 sec. |rarity/BfN = N/A }} Chili Bean Bomb is an ability for the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. When activated, the Peashooter launches a Chili Bean, which explodes after a few seconds, dealing 175 damage to all zombies within its range. It takes 45 seconds to recharge. Its alternate abilities are Sombrero Bean Bomb and Dark Bean Bomb (Garden Warfare 2 ''only). In ''Battle for Neighborville, the ability deals 125 damage in its inner blast and 15 damage in its blast radius. Description ''Garden Warfares 1 & 2'' The Zombies often confuse the Chili Bean with Brainz, racing to eat it. It has a short fuse and deals massive damage to all nearby Zombies. ''Battle for Neighborville'' Spit an explosive bean that detonates after a delay. Strategies With Running and jumping makes the Chili Bean Bomb launch farther, allowing you to stay far back while launching far enough to reach those pesky zombies. Using Hyper before running and jumping causes a significant increase in distance compared to running and jumping without Hyper. Use this to your advantage by using Hyper, running or jumping towards the zombies spawns and/or teleporters, then jumping towards the nearest rooftop and escaping, getting easy vanquishes and allowing an easy getaway. Chili Bean Bombs can also bounce off walls. This ability is very effective in Garden Ops, since all the zombies near it will approach it while it explodes. This will give you a multi-kill very easily and will give you many coins. In case the player is about to be vanquished and unlikely to be revived, they can toss the Chili Bean Bomb as a last-ditch effort. The Chili Bean Bomb is very good for defense in Gardens & Graveyards, as it will either vanquish the zombies or force them to retreat. In Garden Warfare 2, the Bean Bomb is much more effective. It can be used in Herbal Assault in a similar fashion as it is in Gardens & Graveyards. The only difference is that zombies are required to stay within the zone, and may not even notice the bomb be vanquished in the flurry of chaos trying to defend the base. Overall, it should generally be used when there is a large group of zombies, most preferably capturing the garden. You should sneak up on the zombies and then place it quickly so they don't see it and so they will all be vanquished. Against If you can react fast enough, you can easily get away from the Chili Bomb. Movement abilities like Rocket Leap or Energy Warp help you get away from this fast. In addition, you can use Energy Warp to push away the Chili Bombs from your allies to save them. Gallery Chiili Bean Bomb.png|Chili Bean Bomb's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare AhhOooKaboom.png|Chili Bean Bomb's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Chilibeanbomb.PNG|Icon in Garden Warfare ChiliBeanBombIconGW2.jpg|Icon in Garden Warfare 2 ChiliBeanTrailer.PNG|Chili Bean in a trailer about to explode descarga (2)96896555.jpg|The Chili Bean Bomb tutorial Wdwdwdwd.png|A close up of a Chili Bean Bomb being thrown in the battle in Team Vanquish Chilibeanbombboom.png|The Chili Bean Bomb's explosion Trivia *The zombies running towards it and being caught in the explosion makes it similar to the pipe bomb from Left 4 Dead. **It is also similar to the Monkey Bomb from the Zombies gamemode from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Before the Zomboss Down DLC, it did not release sparks when it was launched alongside its alternate ability, making them more dangerous. See also *Sombrero Bean Bomb *Dark Bean Bomb *Peashooter (class) es:Bomba de frijoles ru:Бомба_Боб_Чили pl:Bomba fasolowa chili Category:Abilities Category:Peashooter abilities Category:Explosive plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities